Kiburi/Main article
Kiburi is a male crocodile. He is the leader of his float. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" Kiburi can be seen being led into a hibernation cave by the Lion Guard. "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" When the Lion Guard accidentally awakens a hibernating Kiburi and his float, Makuu decides to speak with Simba about a solution. Kiburi is loath to accept Makuu's decision and votes that they make Ono pay for putting them in a poor position to begin with. Makuu dismisses Kiburi's discussion and leaves with the Lion Guard to speak with Simba. However, the moment Makuu is gone, Kiburi inspires the other crocodiles into helping him forcibly take over the other water holes in the Pride Lands. The Lion Guard catches wind of Kiburi's plan and puts an end to his scheme. Makuu publicly rebukes Kiburi, and Kiburi relents. He and the rest of the crocodiles then follow the Lion Guard to a small water hole that is to be theirs until the dry season ends. Kiburi is dissatisfied with the close quarters and little water, but Makuu reminds him that they must compromise with the other Pride Landers. Unwilling to accept Makuu's decision, Kiburi challenges him to a mashindano, to which Makuu accepts. Before the event, Ushari the snake tricks Kiburi into thinking that he can rule the Pride Lands. Kiburi then sets Tamka and two other of his lackeys to kill Simba while he is fighting Makuu. The mashindano begins, and Kiburi fights ruthlessly. However, he is ultimately defeated. At first, Kiburi gloats that his defeat means nothing, for Simba has been killed, but then Simba emerges, unscathed, and Kiburi and his followers are banished from the Pride Lands. Kiburi enters the Outlands with his followers and accuses Ushari of having led him to his downfall. Ushari convinces Kiburi to come with him, and he leads the crocodiles to Janja's den, where they meet and ally with the ghost of Scar. "The Little Guy" In the Outlands, Njano pitches the idea of Hodari, a gecko who is friends with the Lion Guard, becoming a member of Kiburi's float, but Kiburi is doubtful. However, he allows Hodari to engage in the traditional initiation spar, and orders Tamka to let the gecko win. Tamka does as he is commanded, and Kiburi allows Hodari to join his float. With the gecko now among his crocodiles, Kiburi resolves to enter the Pride Lands and seize control of a real watering hole. At that moment, Ono spots Kiburi's float marching through the Pride Lands, and the Lion Guard rushes to stop them. Once there, the Lion Guard is met by Kiburi, who claims to simply be visiting. He then introduces the team to his float's newest member, Hodari. He attempts to use Hodari's friendship with the Lion Guard to his advantage, but Kion is adamant about Kiburi's banishment and commands the float to return to the Outlands. Kiburi reluctantly gives in, and the float leaves the Pride Lands. Back in the Outlands, Kiburi devises a new plan to attack Makuu and seize control of his float. He questions Hodari on Makuu's battle tactics, and Hodari happily shares some of his moves, inadvertently revealing that Makuu is injured and not able to engage in combat. This inspires Kiburi to invade the Pride Lands and defeat Makuu once and for all. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard tries to warn Makuu that Kiburi is lurking in the Pride Lands, but Makuu insists that his float can care for itself. Kion submits to Makuu's request and leads his team away from the float, unaware that Kiburi is watching from the shadows. The moment the Lion Guard departs, he and his float attack Makuu, using Hodari's lessons to evade their attacks and seize an effortless victory. Hodari tries to remind Kiburi that he cannot be leader without calling for a mashindano, but Kiburi ignores the gecko and continues to mercilessly beat Makuu. Ono spots the attack, and Kion leads his team into battle. Kiburi pins down Makuu, and Tamka overcomes Kion, preventing him from helping Makuu. Hodari senses the danger and tells Beshte to carry him closer to the fight, as he has an idea. Beshte does as he is told, and Hodari comes close enough to leap onto Kiburi's snout, distracting him. He then yells for Makuu to use the Wide Tailspin move, which Makuu does, knocking Kiburi into the mud and freeing Makuu from his prone position. With Kiburi's float incapacitated, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to banish them back to the Outlands, effectively saving Makuu and his float. "The Scorpion's Sting" Scar plots with his army in the Outlands to defeat both Simba and the Lion Guard. He explains to his followers that he will be using Sumu the scorpion to take down Simba. At Pride Rock, the Pride Landers sing "Good King Simba" in honor of the Kumbuka celebration. However, in the midst of the festivities, Sumu stings Simba's tail and then banks a hasty retreat as Simba collapses to the ground. Back in the Outlands, Scar gets word of Sumu's success and directs his army to intercept them. The plan works, with Kiburi, Reirei, Janja, and their respective clans slowing down the Lion Guard's progress through the Outlands. At last, the Lion Guard reaches the inner volcano, where Makini places a pinch of the cure, ash, in her gourd. As the team turns to leave, Scar calls his army forward, and they corner the Lion Guard at the edge of the lava. With no option left, Kion uses the roar carefully to blow away Scar's army, and the Lion Guard makes a quick escape. "The Kilio Valley Fire" In Kilio Valley, the Lion Guard struggles to put out a widespread brush fire. The Lion Guard spreads out, accepting help from several of Ma Tembo's herd members, while Ma Tembo leads the rest of the herd out of the valley. However, she is cornered among the flames by Janja, Reirei, Kiburi, and their respective followers. Ono overhears Janja's cackling and reports what he's heard to Kion, who suspects Scar of causing the trouble. He then orders his team to protect the elephants, leaving Kilio Valley to the mercy of the fire. Later in Kilio Valley, the fire dies down as the Army of Scar celebrates their victory. They begin to bicker among themselves, arguing over who had performed the best, when Scar suddenly arises from a still-burning ember and orders the army to remain in Kilio Valley. He then reveals that he plans to take over the Pride Lands piece by piece. Janja attempts to appoint himself leader of the army, but Kiburi, Mzingo, and Reirei protest vehemently. The villains then begin singing "I'm Gonna Run This Dump", in which they compete over who should be in charge of the valley. They continue to argue as the Lion Guard looks on. "The Zebra Mastermind" Kiburi is mentioned by his cronies, Tamka and Nduli. "The Hyena Resistance" Kiburi leads the rest of his float in repeated failed attacks against the Pride Lands. Eventually he retreats after a long battle against the Lion Guard in the Outlands. "Beshte and the Beast" Kiburi and his float launch an attack on the Pride Lands, but they are defeated by Shujaa. Later, Kiburi and the rest of the Army of Scar attack Basi's pod, but they are defeated by the Lion Guard and Shujaa. "Pride Landers Unite!" The Army of Scar besieges Makuu's float, with Kiburi targeting Makuu. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar, including Kiburi and his float, attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers flee Mizimu Grove. Kion then uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat the Outlanders. "Battle for the Pride Lands" Over the months, the Lion Guard continually foils Scar and his army. Eventually, Scar hatches a plan to attack the Pride Landers. Kiburi and his float set fire to Pride Rock, allowing Scar to manifest in the flames. Later, when the Pride Landers attack the Outlands, Kiburi and his float engage them in battle. Kiburi takes on his old nemesis, Makuu. The Outlanders ultimately lose the battle, and Scar is destroyed. After the battle, Kiburi and his float submit to Jasiri's leadership. Personality and traits Kiburi is selfish and arrogant, with no respect for authority. He is a somewhat violent speaker, and believes that crocodiles are superior to all other animals, even to the point where he thinks that they should rule the Pride Lands. Additionally, he is shameless enough to blame his own shortcomings on others. Despite this, Kiburi is not without reason, as he will gladly ally with a cause that will benefit him. Trivia *Kiburi's name is translated as "Pili" in closed captions.https://vimeo.com/295618336https://vimeo.com/296031156 Gallery 2017-09-04-06_17_35.png 2017-09-04-06_22_08.png 2018-01-17-21_08_48.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles